Scissors Frenzy
by WeirdVision
Summary: A guy should get a haircut when told...


_Characters: Boss (author), Santee (Joshua Tree/Army of One), Demetrius (A Midsummer Night's Dream), Jack (Pilgrim/Inferno), Gary ('97 So Help Me Girl Video), Alexei (Russian skater from the Gladiator program)_

**Scissors Frenzy **

Soon after the benefit concert I asked Alexei:

"Sweetie, when are you gonna get a haircut?"

His hair was getting rather long after not being cut all summer and I didn't like that.

"Soon."

A few days later I dared to reminded him:

"Alexei, about that haircut…"

"Tomorrow." he promised.

"OK." I smiled and kissed him.

The next they he was looking exactly the same when he arrived home.

"Alexei, the haircut?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I forgot…" he smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll be busy all day at the rink tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow then?" I insisted.

"OK." he nodded.

Two days later:

"You forgot again?"

"No, but the waiting line was too long."

The following day:

"Now what?" I sighed.

"When I got there they were closing."

"My favorite hairdresser wasn't there."

"I got a flat tire and missed my appointment." the excuses kept on pouring for about a week.

"There was a blackout."

"Since when they need electricity to use a pair of scissors?" I stared at him.

"I…"

"ALEXEI, GET A HAIR CUT!"

"Yes, Boss." he put on a serious face but only for a second.

"You are not entering this room with that mop on your head." I warned him one evening while standing in the doorway of the master bedroom blocking his way.

He lifted me up and carried me to his room in the attic.

I was cutting some papers when I heard him in the hallway preparing to leave in the morning.

"A…!" I wanted to yell at him a reminder.

"Bye!" he said quickly and left.

I got up and went to the window to watch him leave and I snapped the scissors twice in the air frowning when he turned to look at me. He blew me a kiss and got into the car. Jack raised his eyes at from the newspaper catching the move and shook his head.

"Grab him! Don't let him escape! Damn, he kicked me! Hold him, hold him, ho… He ran away again! Get back here, I'm not done! OK, I got him… no, I didn't. You go that way and I'll go that way, we'll catch him in the middle. That's it! Don't struggle! Don't struggle! AND STOP KICKING! Hold his leg down! No, the other one! Anyone has a free hand? I need help here! He tried to bite me! OK, don't move… or you'll lose an ear. Yeah, that's it, good boy… don't move and let me finish."

The last one was Demetrius' voice that I recognized and I dropped the grocery bags I had picked up from the market on my way home that evening and I ran to the living room to see what on earth was going on.

Alexei was restrained in the middle of the floor. Santee was holding his arms behind his back, Gary and Jack were each sitting on one of his legs while Demetrius was… giving him a haircut.

"What are you doing?" I stared at the whole ensemble with my mouth open. There were hair locks spread all over the place.

"We're helping!" they all grinned at me except for Alexei who was glaring ready to kill someone.

"Look what they did to me!" he vociferated.

"Umm, are you done?" I asked Demetrius trying not to laugh.

"In a second… almost there… OK, done!" he made the final adjustments and pulled back to admire the result of his work. "I'm afraid I should have cut more. She'll still like him." he smirked.

"Great job!" Santee congratulated him. "He looks so… cute!" he laughed knowing that Alexei hated the word.

"OK, thank you! Now set him free." I stepped in before more damage was done.

They let him go and Alexei jumped up shaking in fury. I went to him to help him calm down and I started to brush the hair off his shoulders.

"It's OK, it looks nice." I smiled up at him. "And tomorrow I'll take you to my hairdresser to put the highlights back on." I told him and couldn't prevent a chuckle from escaping. I thought he'd hit me. "Come." I pulled him after me to take him upstairs. Apparently he need more calming than that. "You still look better than them." I whispered in his ear on top of the stairs and I stepped on my toes to kiss him. That seemed to do the trick.

P.S. Alexei will never grow a beard. Each time he forgets to shave in the morning my guys take out the razor and start sharpening it.

THE END


End file.
